


But never doubt I love.

by BluebeardslastBride



Series: Robert & Egon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebeardslastBride/pseuds/BluebeardslastBride
Summary: Set in a future, about 100 years from now.





	But never doubt I love.

**Author's Note:**

>  “Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
>   Doubt that the sun doth move,  
>   Doubt truth to be a liar,  
>   But never doubt I love.“
> 
> \- William Shakespeare

_But never doubt I love._

The last line echoed in Egons mind. He observed the poem for a moment and then carefully ripped the yellowed page out of the by now antique book. The old store was dusty, thick powder covered the books lying on the narrow tables and in the shelfs, spiders had webbed nets in every corner of the small room and the sunlight fell through the grid of the shutters outside the window.

No one had touched this place for many years, the bookstore was frozen in a moment when it’s owner had shut it down for the very last time, almost a century ago - before the world had ended.

Egon looked down at the page he just ripped out of the _William Shakespeare Quotes Vol. 4._ He thought it a timeless confession, transforming a worthless scrap of paper into something precious, lines speaking of this ardent feeling so daringly and defiantly; a way he could never dare to speak himself, never would be courageous enough to. _But never doubt I love_ , he whispered almost soundlessly, then folded the paper two times and stuffed it into the breast pocket of his shirt. He thought of Robert again, frankly he never stopped thinking of him but the look of his sleeping face appeared before Egons eyes and caused him a deep sigh and a sharp pain in his heart - he knew the image of his nearly naked friend smiling peacefully in his sleep would hunt him for a very long time.


End file.
